Make you love me
by The1CAMIEL
Summary: Misaki and Usami meet for the first time in the bathroom of all places! After that first encounter the older man can't get the cute boy out of his head. Follow the two as they go through something that someone might call a relationship, or something that might have deeper meanings. Might be some M rated moments, will be in bold at top of chapter if M rated material contained.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters!**

**It's my birthday today and I felt like showing my happiness by giving you a new story with a new couple! Hope you like! ;D**

Misaki was very tired as he trudged into the bathroom. His girlfriend Sakira had dragged him out to a party for her dads company. Complaining that she didn't want to "go alone" so begging him to go with her. He was ready to end their untrusting relationship and already had the words in his mind. He entered the bathroom going to the first urinal, the bathroom was empty so he felt very comfortable unzipping his pants and beginning to relieve himself. Oh how ready he was to break up with her...  
The bathroom door opened and a tall 20 year old man came walking in, standing next to Misaki in the other urinal. The man had a white/grayish hair and purple eyes. Misaki looked down and finished up only to hear the man chuckle lightly. Misaki looked up to see the man leaning to the side and looking down at Misaki's organ.  
"It's quite small isn't it?" The man laughed.  
"Hey! You shouldn't even have been looking!" Misaki growled and looked over at the mans organ, trying to get some comeback from the view.  
But no words came to his mouth as he saw it. It was large, enormously large and intimidated Misaki to the point of shrinking his wide eyes away.  
"Speechless huh?" The man smirked.  
"It's...so...big..." Misaki gasped in disbelief.  
The man laughed, "It's nice isn't it?" The man looked down at it.  
Misaki zipped up his pants in a rush, "It sure is something."

"Would you mind telling me your name?" The man stopped Misaki after zipping himself up.

"Misaki Takahashi." He grumbled to the man.

"Hmmmm." The man smirked.

"I'm Usami Akihiko, the famous novalist." The man smiled and shook Misaki's hand.

_His hands are soft and nice..._

Misaki thought as he looked at their conjoined hands.

"Misaki?" Sakira yelled from outside the bathroom door.

"Coming!" Misaki ran from the man and opened the door.

"Let's go, I'm bored." She huffed and began walking away.

"Ok." Misaki sighed.

_I really hate this woman..._

Usami was left standing there with a large grin. He liked that boy and wanted to keep him, but what the boy liked was something he didn't understand. It was clear that the woman bothered him, but would he accept his feelings? He would make him. The man washed his hands and left the bathroom to go back to his car, not listening to his managers angry retorts telling him to stay. He got into his car and smiled upon seeing Suzuki-san sitting in the back. He drove off towards his apartment and lit a cigarette to clear his clogged mind. Misaki Takahashi was the only thing on his mind as he drove. He wanted that boy, more than he wanted anything else. He was going to make that boy his, he knew it.

_Takahashi... That name sounds so familiar..._

The man sighed as he carried Suzuki-san into the his large apartment. His apartment was a complete mess and he had always refused when someone suggested a maid. The couple he had would have always tried to make him fall for him. Accidently falling and showing off their underwear under their short skirts, or sometimes slipping ecstasy into his food. One had even hid in his bed until he was dead tired and accidently laid on top of her and she had giggled and tried to force him. He had easily thrown her out of the apartment and told her never to return.

Only thinking of Misaki's name and the many women that tried to rape him he went to his library and pulled a book off the shelf that said "College Yearbook" in cursive. He flipped it open and began hastily flipping through it.

_Takahashi...Takahashi...Takahashi...Takahashi!_

He found the boy in glasses that had sat at the front of his literature class, the boy he had a crush on for a while during the school period.

"Are they related maybe?" He whispered to himself and face palmed.

The two of them had been best friends and still are. How could he have forgotten his friends name?

"Caught in the moment I guess." The older man growled and slid the book back in it's neat crevice.

He grumbled over to his computer and turned it on, blasting his tired and sticky eyes. He began writing his next novel and then stopped.

_Maybe I can ask Takahashi-kun to have Misaki come over and clean?_

The image of the boy in a cute maids outfit that was too small popped into the man's mind. The skirt would fly up and reveal and girly pair of panties as the boy twirled. Usami sat in thought and felt himself get stiff uncomfortably.

_I don't even know the boy and he turns me on..._

Usami quickly grabbed his cell phone and went down to Takahashi's name and clicked CALL. The phone rang for about a minute before someone picked up groggily.

"Hello?" The man on the other end sounded tired and exhausted.

"Did I call at a bad time?" Usami asked, looking over at the clock that read 2:14am.

"No, it's ok. What's up?" The sound of a click came from the other end, probably a light turning on.

"Well you know how you always said you used to have your brother do extra jobs and clean and cook for the elderly that were too busy or couldn't do it themselves?" Usami quickly blurted out.

"Yeah, he still does that, but rarely now since he works at a convenience store. Why?" The man on the other end sounded more alert since his brother was mentioned.

"I am gone from home too much and need someone to clean and cook for me. So basically I need someone to be a stand in wife until I find one." Usami chuckled.

Takahashi laughed lightly, "Ok, gotcha. I'll call Misaki tomorrow and ask him. I'll call you back after that, okay?" Takahashi clicked the light off and slid into bed noisily.

"Yeah, sorry to disturb you." Usami felt slightly bad, but only slightly.

"No problem, I'll contact you tomorrow Usami."

Usami smiled, "Goodnight Takahashi."

"Night."

The men hung up; one went to sleep with the note for his brother stuck against his headboard and the other began writing and wouldn't stop until he was tired. Usami felt his stomach pang and felt a feeling of excitement hit him in it's rare convulsion.

_Misaki might come over and be in my house...!_

The older man couldn't think anymore. He left his work and turned off his computer screen before grabbing Suzuki-san and slipping his shirt off, heading to his bed. He was finally beginning to get sleepy and it felt unnatural. He smiled as he slid into the bed and covered himself in his duvet and held Suzuki-san close against him. Thinking it was Misaki, imaging the boys small cute body being embraced in his own.

_Damn... He's going to completely ruin me..._

Then the sleepy Usami went to sleep with a maid Misaki's dancing in his head.

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Might write more soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 I'm YOUR Maid

**Okay, so school is almost done yeah? You guys angry at me yeah? I have an excuse!**

**Best Friend: No you don't.**

**I know... *Goes sits in corner* Just read the chapter...**

"So what's this guy's name?" Misaki asked his brother on the phone as he walked to a new clients house.

The building that the client's apartment was in was high class and looked expensive. Misaki looked out of place among the high class surroundings of stained glass, indoor waterfalls, bamboo plants, and marble floors. Misaki froze and looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was wearing a tan sweater over his jeans that hid his light covered converse.

"His name is Usami Akihiko, he is an old friend of mine." His brother informed him.

_That guy?!_

"O-Ok..." Misaki stuttered.

"He needs you to cook and clean for him, I wrote down the code to open his door and what are his 'in' hours."

Misaki looked down at the paper he held. In bold letters "IN HOURS" was written for '11am-8pm (probably)'. Misaki looked at his watch and it was noon.

_He's in right now..._

"It sounds like I'm becoming a stand in wife." Misaki growled and opened the apartment gate.

"You basically **are **becoming his wife for now." His brother laughed.

"Nii-san!" Misaki complained into the phone.

"Well I have to go to work. Treat Usami well and I'll see you at home later." Misaki could hear his brothers smile.

"I will, see you later." Misaki smiled and reached his hand to input the code.

"Bye." His brother hung up and Misaki sighed, slipping his phone into his shoulder bag.

Misaki slowly typed the random numbers into the small black box. A beep indicated that the door was unlocked and that Misaki had a clear entrance.

"Excuse me~!" Misaki sing songed into the large apartment.

His eyes widened and he just stood there, observing the place. Floor to ceiling windows were on the far end, large staircases led up to a walkway, which in turn led to a multitude of rooms. The large metallic kitchen was to the right and a kitchen table and red coaches were "apparently" in the center of the large room. Misaki felt his stomach tighter.

_You can't even see this place!_

The stairs and kitchen table were covered in papers and books. The coffee table that sat in front of the couches was stacked high in dirty coffee mugs. The couches were full of newspapers, and the kitchen was littered with takeout box's and dirty chop sticks. Misaki could only sigh at the horrific scene before him.

_This guy is terrible!_

Misaki shrugged off his bag and put it by the door. He rolled up his sleeves and got to work.

It took Misaki 2 hours to clear off the couch and kitchen. By the time he was done, his stomach was an empty pit and the growling it created echoed through the high ceilings. Misaki sighed and went to the fridge opening it.

_I'll make some soup for him._

He pulled out some vegetables and began chopping them up. He boiled some water and began adding things that turned plain water to a delicious broth of a creamy soup. He pulled out some bowls and spoons. He carefully poured the white cream soup into 2 bowls and stopped.

_Would it be bad for me to wake him?_

"Maybe I shouldn't." Misaki mumbled to himself.

He looked at the stairs leading up. At the top of the stairs only 2 of the 6 doors were closed. Misaki sighed and slowly went over and up the stairs, getting closer and closer to the sleeping man. The intimidating dark wood of the first door mad Misaki shiver slightly. He took in a deep breath and opened the door. Inside was a well kept study, except for the cluttered desk. Misaki sighed and slowly closed that door, walking past all the other rooms. A bathroom, extra bedroom, Library, and Laundry room split up the two closed doors. Misaki took in a deep breath, his fingers balancing on the cold metal handle.

_What do I say when I open it? 'I made you some food.'? Or what about 'I'm done today, so then I'm heading home.' But I could just write that in a note! _

He pulled away.

_Just write a note; write something that explains why you left and that the dinner is in the fridge!_

Misaki smirked, "Perfect."

He turned and headed towards the stairs when a door opened.

"Huh?" A grumbling voice asked from behind the small man.

He slowly and cautiously turned and saw the large man rubbing his tired eyes.

"S-Sorry to wake you. But I made you some lunch." Misaki mumbled.

"Oh, thanks." Usami began walking past the boy and then stopped halfway down the stairs.

He smirked and pointed at Misaki, who only stood frozen with wide eyes.

"Is something-?" He began but Usami cut him off.

"You are MY maid now." The man smirked sexually then went down to the table and began his meal.

Misaki only stood there dumbstruck.


	3. Chapter 3 Come on Misaki

**Okay, so it's finally summer and I already don't have anything to do... Kinda pathetic huh?**

**Well actually hollowfreak and I just got back from Jafax 18 in Grand Rapids MI. We went as Misaki and Usagi. Yours truly was the grey haired man himself! And apparently my voice impersonation was perfect. If you were there... I'm sorry we didn't see each other! And if we did... you know who you are! ;) Jafax was fun and hollowfreak and I were the only Junjou Romantica people... so... YAY! haha**

Misaki was panting, his arms tired. Usagi was so close, panting with him. The dark room enveloped them, they couldn't see each other.

"Usagi...!" Misaki grunted into the dark.

"Just a little longer...!" Usagi huffed, trying so hard to not lose his grip.

"Usagi... I'm about to...!" Misaki gasped as his muscles tensed.

The dark room wasn't helping Misaki at all, he couldn't see Usagi and it bothered him. The creepy master could do anything and Misaki wouldn't know. But what they were doing now was completely ridiculous.

"Misaki...!" Usagi grunted.

"Noooo!" Misaki shouted, grunting afterward.

Misaki and Usagi were sweating and were extremely warm, which didn't help their breathing in anyway.

"Just a little more...!" Usagi held on tighter.

"Usagi...! I can't go on..!" Misaki huffed, trying so hard not to seem weak.

"Just a little more!" Usagi shouted, grunting as his muscles began to weaken.

"Usagi!" Misaki shouted.

... I know what you're thinking... sex right? Nope. In fact, these two boys were hot, sweaty, and breathing hard in the dark. How could you not think of sexual intercourse? But the truth is...

"I swear to god!" Misaki shouted.

"I'm trying!" Usagi shouted.

"If you drop this on me..!" Misaki grunted, trying to lift higher.

"It's heavy!" Usagi whined as he got closer to the top.

"Hurry! This bookshelf is heavier on me than it is on you!" Misaki yelled from under the huge bookcase.

"Last step!" Usagi yelled as he took the relieving step up.

...The truth was that the two men were moving furniture. The power had gone out while they were in the middle of moving the heavy bookshelf. Now they were tired and sweaty, all because Usagi bought a bookshelf for Misaki... against his wishes...

"I'm NOT finishing this tonight!" Misaki growled and stomped down the stairs, going into the kitchen.

"Misaki... I'm sorry." Usagi sighed as he followed his Maid downstairs.

"I know I have to live here now... But I didn't want it!" Misaki yelled.

"I thought it would be useful for your studies." Usagi pouted.

"I'm fine without it!" Misaki grumbled as he took out a candle and lit it to make some light in the room.

"Well I can't return it." Usagi complained.

"Why not?!"

"I didn't take the receipt." Usagi shrugged it off as if the matter was a bug on his shoulder.

"Wha-?! Why the hell not?!" Misaki was shrieking and it echoed off the walls of the small apartment.

"Because I didn't want the extra paper in my pocket." Usagi went over to the coffee machine and began brewing himself a cup.

"It wouldn't hurt you to actually be normal would it?" Misaki sighed as he began the preparation for dinner.

"My maid shouldn't be arguing against his master." Usagi poked the back of Misaki's head playfully.

_I'm moving out of here as soon as possible!_

Misaki began chopping up vegetables for dinner and Usagi just leaned against the counter, drinking his coffee and smoking a cigarette. Usagi was never letting his maid go anywhere, that is for sure. Misaki made a nice stew and they ate peacefully together, Usagi smirking from behind his cup of rice.

"I have to go to Marukawa Publishing tomorrow, Misaki." Usagi finished his dinner and waited for the brunette to finish his last few bites.

"Okay, I'll vacuum tomorrow." Misaki grumbled as he cleared the table.

"Okay, well I'm going to head to bed, don't be afraid to come in if you get lonely." Usagi winked at his maid and then headed for the stairs.

"U-Uasgi-san! Don't say such improper things!" Misaki growled as he did the dishes.

"Not until I die." Usagi waved it off before entering his room and closing the door behind him.

"Damn you Usagi-san..." Misaki's cheeks became pink as he finished the dishes.

Misaki had slowly felt his heart beating faster everyone time the older man started talking to him. Something about Usagi was sending this young boy into a frenzy and sometimes he liked it.

**Usagi POV**

He had just entered his room and felt his member twitching in his pants as he sat on his bed.

"Damn that cutie..." Usagi pulled his pants and shirt off getting into his long sleeve shirt and sweat pants.

He went into his covers and held onto Suzuki-san, clutching the small bear imagining it was Misaki. His member kept twitching painfully and he kept squirming, trying to ignore it.

"Damn it..." Usagi gave in and began thinking about the cutie as he exercised his hand.

**Misaki POV**

Usagi had left about an hour ago and it was evident that he would be out for a while. Misaki pulled out the vacuum and smiled to himself. He plugged his ipod into an Ihome he had brought with him. He smirked and played a playlist full of upbeat dance music. The first song was "2 Reasons", and Misaki vacuumed and pretended the vacuum's stem was a dancing pole. He wrapped his legs around it and swung it around, singing along and dancing his version of seductive. He kept dancing around and finished vacuuming after 3 songs went through. He danced the vacuum to the closet and put it back neatly. The next song that came on was "How Low Can You Go", and Misaki turned it up as loud as he could. He shook his butt around dropped it low, dipping it around the air. He was being completely seductive with his dancing and was bending over showing off his butt. He was singing along with the music and was swinging his arms around and making sure that he was dropping down and dancing to the beat.

"Get it get it!" Misaki laughed with the song.

With all his seductive dancing the brunette didn't notice the extremely amused Usagi standing in the doorway. Usagi searched his maid with alluring and captivated eyes. He loved what he saw and the song was something he would never expect this cute little boy to be dancing so sexily to. The song ended and Misaki smiled and turned the music down.

Usagi couldn't help himself, he had to comment, "How low CAN you go, Misaki?"

Misaki turned around quickly and looked at the man terrified, "U-U-Usagi-san!"

"You sure can drop it, huh Misaki?" Usagi went up to his maid and grabbed his wrist.

"W-Well... I-I..." Looked away with a flustered face.

Usagi grabbed his chin and placed a gently kiss on his lips that made both males organs to twitch eagerly, "You can go low whenever you want." Usagi licked Misaki's bottom lip then grabbed his envelope off the coffee table before leaving.

Misaki was left standing there dumbstruck, and in pleasure. He was amazed that the man had gotten him so aroused with one kiss.

_Wait... He saw me dancing?!_

Misaki fell into a heap on the floor with a flustered face.


	4. Chapter 4 The pool

**Haven't been writing for a while... But I began ****another ****story... I want to know if I should post it. Someone please tell me if I should. It's a NaruSasu / NaruSai. Much love!**

**P.S The following scenarios were help planned by hollowfreak. LOVE YOU BUDDY! We need to hang in the private pool again! ;)**

Usagi was sitting in the pool with a large smile on his face, something that wouldn't leave for quite some time now. He was giggling and smoking, waiting for his maid to come out of the changing room. Usagi had bought out the entire pool for the day, that way no one would come in on him and his cutie. He had bought Misaki an "outfit" to wear while they were in the pool. Misaki opened the changing room door and growled with his head down.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you..." The boy kept repeating angrily.

"It looks very good on you." Usagi smirked and giggled lightly.

"Shut up!" Misaki growled, his face redder than a tomato.

Usagi smiled and watched the boy begin to walk over to the water. The outfit was meant for a female, but somehow fit the boy perfectly. It was a maid bikini, its frill a white clash against the black swimsuit. A small maid headband was added for effect and the whole thing amused Usagi. The outfit actually fit the brunette perfectly and made the older man aroused beyond compare. The brunette put his foot into the water and started to enter when Usagi stopped him.

"Can you grab me a beer from the mini fridge?" Usagi asked seductively.

"God, couldn't you have gotten it yourself?" Misaki went over to the fridge, "Lazy Bastard." Misaki bent over and Usagi got a clear view of the boys butt and hole.

The bottoms were extremely tight and showed all of the boys curves and all his crevices. It was a surprise that his organ barely fit into them. Misaki grabbed the beer and went back over to his "master".

"Here." He growled.

"Come on, give it to me nicely." Usagi whispered and grabbed Misaki's wrist.

"F-Fine!" Misaki's face reddened and he looked up at Usagi lovingly and with puppy dog eyes. The pose was very seductive, the man couldn't help but erect, "Master, would like to have your beer?" Misaki asked sweetly.

The older man smirked and grabbed the brunette's legs and brought him up to straddle him.

"Can you open it up for me?" Usagi whispered by his ear and licked his soft tongue up the boy's ear.

Misaki moaned out in pleasure and growled slightly, "O-Okay."

He popped it open and held it up to older man, waiting for him to take it. When Misaki held the bottle up in that position his top popped forward and showed his nipples to the man. Usagi grabbed the bottle and held Miskai tightly against his erect organ. Usagi slowly chugged the beer down and as he did he moved his hips around lightly, his organ pressing against the boys butt and organ softly. The contact made the boy erect and moan slightly. Usagi finished the beer and set the bottle down on the edge of the pool. As he did he pushed the boy up against the wall with his hips and continued to move.

"U-Uasgi-san!" Misaki hollered, his organ beginning to pop out of the bottoms.

"I haven't seen that in a while." Usagi placed his index finger on top of the organ.

"S-Shut up!" Misaki squirmed and as he did his penis popped out of the pants and exposed itself to Usagi.

"Well, what a sight to see indeed." Usagi grabbed the organ and smirked at the boy.

"G-G-Get off!" Misaki screamed loudly.

"Do you REALLY want me to?" Usagi whispered against the boys lips.

"Y-Yes!" Misaki stuttered.

"Okay." Usagi pulled back then brought his mouth down onto the boys penis.

"U-U-U-USAGI!" Misaki screamed.

The older man spent the next hour sucking the boy dry and when he was finally done the boy just floated in the pool, his whole body weak.

"Don't float like that you'll drown." Usagi laughed and smoked a new cigarette.

"What if I WANT to die?!" Misaki screamed at him.

"You want to leave me alone?" Usagi looked at the boy sadly.

Misaki's heart pinged and he felt bad; his cheeks heated and he looked away, "N-N-Not really..."

**I am going to end this short chapter right there! hehe hate me yet? I decided about that new story I was talking about. I'm going to write up to chapter 5 and then upload it. If no one really likes it then I will stop writing it... maybe. :P Love all you guys and keep reviewing! Have a happy summer! :)**


End file.
